1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an education system, and more particularly, to an education system by which the ability of a student can be improved through group learning and self-learning.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional school, class organization is carried out in accordance with rules determined by the side of the school. One teacher is in charge of the organized class. In an elementary school, the teacher in charge teaches most of subjects. In a junior high school, a teacher teaches each of subjects. In such a conventional schooling, how to handle the personality of each of students of a class and the personality of the class depends on the personal determination of the teacher.
Recently, education systems using computers such as CBT (Computer Based Training) and WBT (Web Based Training) are being introduced. Such an education system is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei 5-216389) entitled “learning apparatus”. This learning apparatus acquires a final learning goal and a present comprehension degree of a student, selects items to be learned by the student and a comprehension target based on the acquired learning goal and comprehension degree, and reads out teaching materials based on the selected items and the comprehension target to provide for the learning of the student.
Also, “teaching material management by computer and learning support method” is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei 9-222845). In this reference, data are collected from existing materials relating to a specific subject and classified based on related element terms, to form material blocks. The material blocks are linked perpendicularly to form a tree structure. Also, separately from the tree structure of the material blocks, the material blocks are selected in accordance with the theme and purpose of the learning, and the selected material blocks are combined to form a subject block and a lecture block as an upper rank of a group of the subject blocks. Thus, standardized education becomes possible.
Also, an “individual test problem automatic creating apparatus for system learning” is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei 11-65411). In this reference, a teacher or student determines a chapter or unit necessary to learn at present in accordance with a learning result list displayed by a list display section. In the learning result list, learning ended items and learning un-ended items on a system of learning items are displayed with different colors. The determined chapter or unit is specified by a specifying unit. In response to the specification, a progress management section operates a creating section in relation to a learning result administration section to extract registration values for the optimal problem items. A problem synthesizing section reads out problem data from a teaching material data memory section based on the registration values, and a test problem presentation section presents problems corresponding to the problem data to the student or teacher. The test results of the presented problems are inputted to a result input section, and a student personal data memory section, the progress management section and the learning result administration section are updated based on the test result.
Moreover, a “learning support system” is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-P2000-98865A). In the learning support system, a plurality of teaching materials stored in a WWW server on a teaching material server are provided to a student through a client apparatus. At this time, guidance is produced by a learning guidance functional section of a learning program in the client apparatus based on one or more link data for a predetermined relation between the teaching materials, learning history data about each of the teaching materials by every student, and evaluation data to each teaching material by the student. The learning teaching materials are classified in a tree structure of a plurality of hierarchical layers, and the link data is set for every hierarchical layer. The student can carry forward the learning while tracing systematically related teaching materials, with the consideration of the guidance.
By the way, in the present schooling, it is a purpose to improve the level of the whole of students, and the improvement of the level of each student is neglected. On the other hand, each of the above-mentioned conventional examples has a purpose of the individual level improvement by educating each of the students. However, the conventional examples are not suitable for group learning.